


Heaven (Is Where You Two Are)

by violentcheese



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Eggsy, BAMF Roxy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Eggsy, M/M, Mentions of Death, Merlin/Eggsy/Harry, Multi, Schmoop, This gets really sad but I promise it gets so happy and warm and loving just stick it out, but no one dies I swear, seriously she's a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for roniekkray on tumblr! </p><p>Eggsy is seriously injured on a mission and it looks like he won't make it home to Merlin and Harry. He does, but he takes his sweet time in waking up! How do the trio cope? </p><p>With a whole lot of love and sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's real name is Aodhán (AY-Dawn) in this fic and mo graidh is Scots Gaelic for my love.

Tip-tap. Tip-tap. Tip-tap. 

Pause. Turn.

Tip-tap. Tip-tap. Tip-tap.

Pause. Tur-

"Merlin, sit down." 

Tip-tap. Tip-tap. Tip-tap.

Paus-

"Merlin, you're not doing any of us good by pacing about like a trapped creature. He'll wake up when he's ready, you heard the doctors." 

Turn, begin again. One eight foot stretch after another, each spent glaring alternatively between Eggsy's prone form on the hospital bed and Harry, sitting beside Eggsy's bed and marking reports. Merlin's shoulders are a tense line, only growing more tightly coiled with each pass by the foot of Eggsy's bed and no change in the young man's state of consciousness. 

"Merlin. Merlin! For christ's sake, come here if you won't calm yourself," Harry sighs, patting the chair beside himself. "Please, love? I'm worried enough as it is for our Eggsy. I'd prefer not to have to worry over the two of you." A bat of his eyelashes and he has Merlin pressing his forehead into the crook of his neck. 

"Our intel was good, Harry," Merlin mumbles. _I thought it was safe enough,_ Harry hears. "The mole's been reliable for bloody decades, the bastard. I can't believe he crossed us." _I can't believe I sent our Eggsy into that shitstorm blind_. 

"Now look! The lad's half-dead and he won't wake up for us. I'll be on the couch for months." 

"Now you're being ridiculous, darling," Harry murmurs, pressing a kiss to Merlin's temple. He feels rather than sees the other relax under Harry's massaging hands. "He won't blame you, he's a good agent. He never does. Eggsy trusts you without any doubt. It's not your fault that prick betrayed us- and it's not your fault that Eggsy's in the hospital either. Do stop torturing yourself, my dearest darling haggis." 

Harry gets thwapped upside the head for that pet name, and Merlin grumbling softly about 'English arseholes' and 'ungrateful twats'. But it does the job, distracts Merlin from being angry at himself. 

"Relax now, you're only going to tire yourself out needlessly. God knows we'll need all our energy to keep up with him once he's awake. Don't you remember that time, after the Antigua mission?" Harry and Merlin grin tiredly at each other, entwining their hands. 

"He was out for three days, and it was as if the cheeky brat had stored up all his charm while he was asleep. One nurse requested to be moved from his rotation, couldn't stand all the relentless flirting," Merlin smirks, proud of his young man. 

"You never told me that," Harry frowns. He nods once, suitably impressed with Eggsy's skills. "I thought his care team had simply been reduced. That was before us.." The two older men lapse into a comfortable silence, both thinking back over before their trio had come together. 

Harry and Merlin had spent decades shagging, loving each other without daring to breathe a word for fear of losing the other, but not labelling anything as a relationship- until along came Eggsy. The three of them fell together (not quite perfectly, it had taken them a handful of months to get the dynamic right between them, especially to make sure Eggsy felt as equal a partner in a previously established relationship) happily. That was two years ago. 

Now it's two years later, Eggsy's third year as Gawain, Harry's third year as Arthur. Much like their relationship first began, the two older men are left holding vigil over their younger partner, awaiting his awakening. Except this time Eggsy isn't just sedated to help his pain from that Paris mission, this time he's out like a light with no indication of when he'll wake up- though the doctors are confident it'll be soon. Eggsy had pulled the short straw on the injury scale. Six ribs broken or fractured down his right side, multiple lacerations to his wrist, elbow and scalp, a dislocated shoulder and a smashed leg. For a time, they'd feared Eggsy wouldn't make it home.   
They had even said their goodbyes. 

Harry and Merlin are sure they will have a hard time helping him recover in the coming months. God knows Eggsy hates sitting still and feeling useless! They're confident that they'll figure out how to keep him occupied. They always manage. For now, all they can do is keep him company while he sleeps on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Eggsy was injured. This is the sad chapter, where Eggsy says his goodbyes. Prepare your hearts because god knows I cried writing it!

Eggsy pulls his glasses off with a grunt, sets them down facing himself. He's lying on his left side, curled in on himself after taking the brunt of an explosion from only twenty feet away on his right side. This is most likely goodbye and he knows it, has insisted that Merlin sends for Harry. 

He doesn't want to be alone for this part. 

"You'll look after Mum n' Dais, Roxy, an' yourselves too," he whines, barely staying conscious through the immense pain. "Don' let Harry recruit Daisy neither. Fuck! I don' wanna go yet, Merlin." 

Merlin rubs at his eyes under his glasses as he listens to Eggsy labour for breath even as he sobs.   
"I know, love. I don't want you to go either, lad, but you'll be okay. Harry's here." Merlin nods grimly to their eldest partner, stands and hugs him tightly. Out of range of the microphone, he whispers to Harry, "it's unlikely he'll last long enough for the med evac. He's scared, Harry, terrified." His voice cracks on the last word. 

Pale-faced, Harry kisses Merlin's forehead and turns to the screens, where a battered Eggsy has his eyes squeezed shut. If it weren't for the strain lines, the subtle shifting behind his eyelids, Harry would think he was already gone. He's so still.. 

"Eggsy, darling. We're all here now," Harry murmurs, reaching out to touch his fingers to Eggsy's cheek on the screen. His other hand is wrapped up tightly in Merlin's, in a death grip. Eggsy nods and it sends shudders through him. "We'll stay with you. I promise you, sweetheart. What can I do to help?" 

"Tell us somethin'..." Eggsy zones out a little. Merlin urges the med evac to go that little bit faster, hoping against all hope. 

"Eggsy?" 

"Hmm? Oh.. Sorry love.. Christmas! Tell us summat.. What was yous plannin'? Saw yous.. Schemin'.." 

"Of course you did, you wonderful man. So observant, darling. I'll tell you if you promise to stay awake for Merlin and me. Will you promise?" 

"Anyfin' for yous. Love yous so much.. Shit, so much," and Eggsy's crying again, crying because he's going to miss out on so much time with his two loves. "Merlin, babe.. Christ, I left wivout a kiss for you.. M'sorry, sorry!" Somehow he pushes himself onto his back, a choked off cry being wrenched from somewhere wet-sounding in his chest. 

Merlin pushes up close beside Harry, abandoning the readout for the med evac's ETA. "I love you too, mo gradh. It's okay about the kiss, let's not think about that. Harry'll tell you all about Christmas, about our surprise for you. Just.. Stay awake for us. Come on, Eggsy." 

"S'cold. M'tired.. D'yous fink I'll see my dad?" Eggsy manages a smile through the curtain of red that blinds him. He freezes up and both Harry and Merlin hold their breath. "Yous won't replace me? Please. Please, don't.. Jus' us three.. Please?" 

"Oh Eggsy.." 

"Of course not, Eggsy dear. You're irreplaceable , you're too important, too perfect to be simply replaced. We never would." 

"Never, lad. We won't need to anyway, you're coming home to us. We'll make it all better, give you your surprise. Keep you tucked up between us," Merlin promises desperately, pressing his face to the point of Harry's shoulder. "We love you, so much." It's the most Merlin's ever declared his love in one go- the words don't usually come easy to him, though he sure as hell displays it without a problem. 

"Whazzat? M'ears are broken," Eggsy mutters, heaving his breaths in. He hasn't opened his eyes in at least six minutes, Merlin notes somewhere in the back of his mind. He's feeling oddly detached, feeling only Harry's pulse beating against his palm. He'd lost Harry once, thanks to Valentine, but that was before they'd been in love, before Eggsy had pulled them all together into a home and a family. Losing Harry had hurt so, so much. 

Losing Eggsy is already hurting so much more, and the young man isn't even gone yet. 

"What? You can't hear?" Harry frowns. "Eggsy, hearing is the last to go- what _can_ you hear, my darling? Come on, now, love. Tell Merlin and me, before you fall asleep." 

".. Whapping. Izzat a word? Whap. Wha... M'tired now Harry. Gonna go now, kay?" Eggsy opens his eyes with some struggle to stare straight into the camera. "Night night, Aodhán. Nigh' nigh'.. Harry.. Love yous.. Love yous so much. Take.. Care.." 

Anything else he has to say is cut off as he slips, finally, into unconsciousness. He smiles a little as he goes, winking once at the camera. It hurts to leave his two, but there's no going back now. He's going, and that's okay. 

That's okay. 

Harry doesn't agree. Merlin is in no state to. "Eggsy? Eggsy! Wake up, darling, please!" Harry shouts, pressing his hand, fingers splayed, to the screen. "Eggsy, no." 

Then he hears it- just as Eggsy describes. Whapping, coming closer. Almost deafeningly loud, the whap-whap-whapping fills the air and Harry dares to hope. Dares to turn to Merlin, clasping one hand around his nape. Dares to whisper, afraid to jinx things, "It's the helicopter," Merlin holding on like a drowning man grasps at a life ring. "The med evac made it, Aodhán, he might still-" 

"Don't, Harry. Don't say it," Merlin interrupts, covering Harry's mouth with shaking fingers. "You'll put the mockers on it. Don't." 

So Harry doesn't say it, doesn't change their luck by stating the obvious, though the fragile parts inside of him that had begun to smash apart start knitting themselves together again. 

That silent hope carries them through the med evac team stabilising Eggsy, getting him onto the chopper and into the capable hands on combat surgeons. All through the long flight they sit watch in Merlin's private office, getting up only to pass on updates to the others. Never going further than arm's reach from one another. 

Eventually, he's home. It isn't for another week, until the doctors tell them that Eggsy will definitely pull through, that they put it into words. 

"He's coming home," Harry sags against Merlin, roles reversed from that awful, awful day. "He isn't leaving us behind, thank christ." 

"Aye, that he is. That he is," Merlin replies softly, stroking Harry's hair. "He didn't want to leave us anyway, you know how stubborn he can be." They laugh for the first time in 231 hours, the relieved sounds gradually giving way to soft weeping. Arthur and Merlin cry for their luck, they cry for the near-miss. They cry and when they wipe away the tears and help each other clean up, they park themselves beside Eggsy's bed and promise not to leave until he wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy wakes up and is a bit overwhelmed with his near-miss. Roxy is a really good friend.

Four hundred and twenty three hours after Eggsy winked goodbye, he wakes up. He doesn't know that it's been so long- he doesn't know anything other than the light surrounding him is blindingly white, and he can't feel anything. He's floating and it feels _good_. He smiles (do consciousnesses smile? Fuck knows) dreamily. If this is heaven, Eggsy's all for it. He frowns. This had better be heaven, if he went through all that dying business. 

Dying! Shit. He left Merlin and Harry behin- no. There they are, their faces floating above him. He beams dopily at the two older men. **Now** he's in heaven! It annoys him that he can't touch them, but he's happy enough to simply stare up at them, blinking sleepily. (He wonders why Harry and Merlin are here too, but he can't seem to keep his train of thought. He forgets about it soon enough). They're speaking to him, both are frowning, but Eggsy can't hear them. It doesn't matter anyway; he's slipping back into the dark. Down, down, down, he floats, letting go without a problem.

~~~  
Eggsy woke four hours ago. He was unresponsive verbally, but Harry is certain he recognised himself and Merlin. Merlin's sacked out on Harry's armchair, ultimately caving in to his body's exhaustion. Harry's staring out the window, across the grounds of HQ. He's suspended all active agents from missions for the day, giving Merlin some respite from his duties. A weight's been lifted from Harry's shoulders with Eggsy's waking. He feels like he can breathe again. 

That's shot to pieces when someone behind him speaks. 

"Wha'ssup, puddin' cup? Heh," Eggsy laughs weakly, twitching the fingers of his left hand towards Harry. It's clear to see he's in massive amounts of pain, something that settles heavy guilt in Harry's gut. "S'nice here, innit?" His voice is scratchy, cracking from disuse. Harry has to strain to hear him, stuck as he is to the spot. 

"Here? Well, I wouldn't exactly say nice.. You've been here before, Eggsy," Harry pushes himself off the windowsill, squeezing Merlin's shoulder to wake him before settling on the edge of Eggsy's bed. "You always complain about it. How do you feel?" 

"Perrrrrfect," Eggsy purrs. His eyes are soft as he looks between Harry and Merlin. "Though yous isn't s'posed to be here. Why are yous here?" 

".. We're not supposed to be where?" Merlin jumps in, pulling his chair closer and patting gently at Eggsy's thigh. "Eggsy, where are we?" 

"Heaven," he giggles in reply. He sighs in apparent content and comfort. "Or whatever. Dunno why my heaven's a hospital bed. But yous are here. God's a bruv!" 

Merlin and Harry share a grim look, urging the other to explain that Eggsy isn't actually.. Dead. Merlin loses against Harry's big, round eyes, as usual. He's a softie underneath it all. 

"Eggsy.. Eggsy, lad, you're not in heaven," he explains in a gentle, soothing voice. He smooths his hands down Eggsy's cheeks. "Love. Look at me?" Eggsy's looking a bit upset, his eyes are tearing up. 

"You made it home to us," Merlin whispers, his long fingers delicately sweeping across the arch of Eggsy's cheekbones. "You came home, like we promised you would. You're not in heaven because you didn't die. Do you understand?" 

Eggsy shakes his head as best he can. Distress floods his eyes, spilling over in waves of tears. Merlin curses as Eggsy's heart monitor registers the spike in his pulse. Harry slots himself into Merlin's side, pulling Eggsy's good hand up to kiss his open palm. 

"Darling, you need to calm down," he murmurs, worry pushing a line between his eyebrows. 

"Talk to us, Eggsy, what's got you so scared?" Merlin presses, caressing the battered man's cheek. "You're alive, whole. That's good news." 

Eggsy nods, still heaving sobs that struggle past his bruised windpipe. "S'good y-yeah," he stammers. He grinds his head back into the soft pillow behind him, frustrated. It's hard to pull a coherent thought from his swirling mind. He can't explain it to his boyfriends right now, it hurts too much in the best way to even look at them. He needs.. He needs his best mate. "Roxy- please. Jus' Rox."

Harry looks set to protest, a fair reaction seeing how long they've been waiting for Eggsy to wake up. But Merlin silences Harry easily with a Look, nods his head towards the door. 

"We'll send her in to see you," Merlin promises as Harry bends down to peck Eggsy's cheek. He follows suit. "Thank you for waking up, mo graidh. We'll be back when you ask for us, only then. Call the Doctor if you need anything, Eggsy." With that, Merlin steers Harry out by the elbow, takes him off to the training room to shoot the shit out of some targets. It's sorely needed. 

~~~   
"Eggsy?" 

There's a small hand shaking gently at his forearm, waking him from his light doze. He grunts, dimly recognising Roxy's presence. 

"Rox," he breathes sleepily, gratefully. She's what he needs right now, he was right. She's clearly worried but he can gauge just from her small nod that she won't try read him the riot act or anything until he's stronger. Thank fuck for small miracles. "Been waitin' long?" 

The joke falls flat. 

"Seventeen days, actually. But that's for later," she waves the words from the air with her hand. "You sent Merlin and Harry away, Eggsy. Why?" 

"I couldn't think or nuffin' with them here," he sighs wearily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I thought.. I thought I was gone- like, proper fucked over and not in the good way." He smiles at her nose wrinkling. She doesn't understand how being fucked can have _good_ connotations, doesn't feel that way. 

"They told me I wasn't dead an' kept askin' so many questions.. It's all," he whirls one finger around his temple, "in here. Can't fuckin' think! I thought I was in heaven," he whispers in confession. He sniffles a little as Roxy's face softens with her understanding. 

"Of course, Eggsy, it was a logical assumption. You had said goodbye, after all- without asking to see me first, you dickhead- and fell unconscious before the helicopter landed. It makes sense that you had accepted being dead." They're both a bit surprised by her words of apparent wisdom.

Eggsy doesn't really know how to reply- he _had_ embraced his death, being gone. He'd said all that he'd needed to, he wasn't alone. Going then wasn't a horrible way, not really. He's relieved as shit to be alive, very much so! Ahead of him stretches so many more mornings wrapped up in blankets with Harry and Merlin, so many dates and kisses and holidays. He literally owes that med team his life and will have no qualms about repaying that debt. It's just.. 

"I was ready to go.. I didn' wanna, course not, just.. Didn't think I was gonna wake up, is all. It's.. Hard. To make it make sense. I don't know how to tell them, Rox. Didn't have the words, or the courage to break their hearts again, I guess," he laughs ruefully. Wipes away more bloody fucking tears, he's so sick of crying and feeling like shit and he hasn't even been awake for an hour!

He looks to his best friend expecting to see pity, and it's not what he gets. She's shaking her head slowly, sure, but Roxy is grinning down at him. 

"Even half-dead you worry too much about others, Eggsy 'Carebear' Unwin," she teases. Roxy is careful of his injuries when she goes to give him a gentle hug. She smells like gunpowder and smoke, with just a hint of her usual perfume catching his nose underneath the rest. It smells like home, just as much as Merlin and Harry do, and it calms him down. 

"Just talk to them. Ask them to listen, let them worry. They almost lost you, Eggsy. Worry is allowed. And if you don't let them coddle you for at least the next few days? I. Will. Hurt. You. Got that? Great! Good talk, darling, I'll see you tomorrow, let you get some more sleep." 

"Yeah, yeah, Mum, fuck off," Eggsy wheezes out a laugh, pinches her arm a little. "Let the invalid rest, don't threaten him!" She swats at his hand, kisses his cheek, and is gone. 

He's asleep again before she makes it to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery is started and the trio banter back and forth. Lots of love in this one!

Eggsy asks to see Harry and Merlin one-by-one at first, just to explain what's going on in his head. Only once he's done that does he let them both in together. They're quiet for a time, comfortable to let Eggsy doze and bask in having him back in one piece(mostly). 

"I think I'm gonna need t'see one of those doctors," Eggsy mutters. He refuses to look at either of them, embarrassed. "The ones what deal with mental problems and shit. You know." 

Harry's already nodding, mirrored by Merlin. "That's a good idea, Eggsy," Harry agrees. "This is a traumatic event, seeing a therapist would do you a world of good." 

"I'll find you someone," Merlin begins tapping away on his clipboard. "Male or female? Either will have plenty of experience and training in dealing with PTSD, of course. Whichever you prefer, lad." 

"Don't give a fuck either way, do I? No posh wankers, though. Cheers, Aodhán," Eggsy grumbles. Therapists are just not a done thing where he grew up, admitting to needing, to _wanting_ one is difficult. "Maybe.." 

"Yes?" 

"Maybe someone who knows about- about abuse an' shit like that. For about Dean. A-and all that. Yeah?" 

"That's not a problem. I'll sort it when I go home later." And that's that. Eggsy will see a therapist (finally! Harry rejoices in his mind) and they won't ask him about it. 

~~~  
"I'm fucking sick of this place," Eggsy whines one evening, a month into his recovery. It's been six weeks since the explosion, his ribs are generally healed, as are the lacerations he had suffered. His leg is still in its brace and cast. There were complications with his bones knitting back together properly, rectified quick enough, but it pushed back his recovery by a fortnight. Even once the cast is off, he'll have months of physical therapy to regain full use of his fine motor skills with it. 

"I want to go home, Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. I miss our bed. Merlin! Please? I hate sleeping alone... Come on, babe! Harry, why isn't Merlin listening? Harry!" 

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you over the incessant whining," Harry shoots back effortlessly, the suave bastard. Eggsy hates his stupidly handsome face. He tells Harry this, and Merlin finally breaks his stoic façade to snort in a most undignified fashion. 

"Oi, fuck you! Sitting there ignoring me. Merlin, babe, Merlin, I'm tellin ya, I'm in need of some sweet, sweet lovin'," Eggsy winks, tries on his best charming smile. It's usually a surefire way to entice either of his boyfriends into bed but not with his stupid fucking cast on. He scowls at both of them for looking at it, throws the blanket over it. 

"Fine, then. I'll just sleep here, all alone. Cuddle-less. Cold.. Lonely.." Eggsy throws in a few sniffles for good measure. Harry rolls his eyes- something he seems to be doing _all the time_ since he'd met Eggsy. 

"For god's sake, Merlin, go hold the young man," Harry snaps, distracting Merlin with a kiss so he can deftly slide the clipboard away from him. 

"Why can't you do it?" Merlin grouses. His protests are all a sham anyway, Eggsy notes. Merlin's already toeing off his Oxfords, flicking them in opposing directions to amuse Eggsy and irritate Harry. 

"Because I did it this morning and it's your turn, as well as the fact that I've got to leave for a meeting soon. Bors would never let me live it down if I looked like I'd just been cuddling anyone." Harry smirks. Their Arthur holds back the cover while Merlin carefully tucks his larger frame around Eggsy's left side, pulling the blanket up over them once Eggsy has been thoroughly surrounded in bald tech wizard. 

"I'll see about getting you released into our care, alright? I'll see you two later," Harry says warmly. He absolutely _loves_ to see his two wrapped around each other, it brings him the warmest feeling from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He hopes this sentiment is accurately expressed with how tenderly he kisses both of them, with how gently he whispers his love for his "two darling sweethearts." 

If Eggsy's beam of approval is anything to go by, it's been effectively communicated. Harry takes his leave, shutting the door behind himself. Eggsy's mobility is improving in leaps and bounds. He's an ace in his wheelchair and an absolute menace on crutches- Harry fears for his sanity once they get Eggsy home to them where he belongs.

The thought has him smiling right up until Bors bashfully tells him he blew up a portion of a World Heritage Site. 

He's no longer smiling. 

Bors is scared. 

He should be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short piece, Eggsy asks to come home for real.

"I wasn't jokin' earlier," Eggsy tells Merlin earnestly. Merlin lifts his head from Eggsy's shoulder to cock his head. 

"About what? You're always joking about something or other, cheeky brat," Merlin ribs playfully, soothing Eggsy with a quick, passionate kiss. Well. It was _supposed_ to be quick.. 

"Shut up, this is important," Eggsy manages once his brain comes back online after that **searing** kiss. "I meant about wanting to come 'ome to yous. I really do hate it here. It's not too horrible when yous visit, or when Roxy comes by, but it's.. It's too quiet at night time and I can't sleep. I was talkin' 'bout it with Sarah too. She thinks I've got mad 'abandonment issues', says I should get home soon's I can."

Merlin's silent for a moment, left reeling. Eggsy _never_ voluntarily tells them about anything he and his therapist, Sarah, talk about, let alone what issues she's picked up on. Merlin rucks up Eggsy's sleep shirt, splays his warm hand across his belly while he thinks. 

"Harry hasn't been sleeping too well either," he admits slowly. "I'm not as bad, I actually sleep, but I keep waking up patting about the bed. For you. We miss you so much at home," Merlin swallows. He hates putting what's in his heart into words, it never comes across properly. Plying Eggsy and Harry with little gifts of new tech, presents, breakfast? That goes much better for all involved. 

"I'm sorry for not taking you seriously, I know you're frustrated in here. I'll put my signature beside Arthur's, we'll have you out of here by Friday. How does that sound?" Christ, making his speech is so worth the struggle when he gets to see Eggsy light up like a puppy who's been told they're going for a walk outside. 

"By Friday? Three days?" Eggsy's all breathless hope, pushing himself with a grunt onto his side to face Merlin proper. "Will yous both be there?" 

How can Merlin say no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finally comes home.

Three days. Such a short amount of time, really. One can fly from England to Australia and back in three days (give or take a few hours). Three days is three sleeps, three breakfasts, three dinners. 

Three days of abject misery, Eggsy thinks. He's usually great at being patient, something that has been noted in particular on his stakeout mission reports. Not when it involves getting back to his _home_ where he can tumble into bed with his two loves and stay there all dy, missions permitting. Time, inevitably, passes and soon enough Eggsy is smooching every single nurse and doctor goodbye. 

"Thank yous all, yous are all amazin' but I hope I never see a single one of you again!" He laughs over his shoulder as Harry wheels him out of the med wing for the final time. Merlin is going to join them as soon as Tristan's assignment permits. 

For now, though, Eggsy's perfectly content to pull himself on top of Harry and kiss him lazily until they both drift off. It takes them nearly an hour of soft, intimate caresses and touches, quiet sighs and whispered words of adoration to reacclimatise to being together in this way once more. Coming home is always the best part of any mission, they all agree.

Harry snores when he sleeps on his back, a fact of life that keeps Eggsy awake usually until he can juggle Merlin and Harry about to make him stop. Fortunately for them both, Eggsy's medication still knocks him right out, leaving him dead to the world.

Merlin comes home to them like that, hours later. He wastes no time admiring the view like Harry would, simply strips down quietly and slots himself in with the other two. Heaving a sigh, he presses lingering kiss to Eggsy's shoulder, who stirs. 

"Aodhán? You home?" Eggsy mumbles, sliding sideways off Harry to rest between them. Harry shifts, a possessive hand snaking across Eggsy's waist and resting against Merlin's stomach, but he doesn't wake. 

"Aye, sweetling, I'm home," Merlin rumbles sleepily, rubbing between Eggsy's shoulder blades. He mirrors Harry's pose, arm across Eggsy and touching Harry. Their legs are a mad tangle, impossible to distinguish. Something lifts inside Merlin, something that made sleeping difficult. He's happy to note that it's having Eggsy back home with them after so long that make him feel so light inside. He feels as if he could float away. "Go back to sleep, pup. I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow." 

"Kay babes. Love you." Eggsy's asleep again before he can hear Merlin say it back for once. Merlin rubs his knuckles down Harry's ribcage, making sure he's fast asleep, before he lets himself drift off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I will do a continuation where Eggsy gets his Christmas surprise! Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Violentcheese on tumblr, as per the norm! Happy birthday, roniekkray. Thanks for being so patient! I hope it's everything you wanted. 
> 
> If you liked this, comment/kudos if it floats your boat! 
> 
> It's my first time writing an ot3 and I really hope I did the dynamic justice. Hints of asexual!Roxy cause why not?


End file.
